A Sacerdotisa e A serpente
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Uma side story de Outra Estação, os desejos de alguém nem sempre são amigos de seus deveres...


Disclaimer: A música "Blessed" é da Christina Aguilera, álbum "Reflections". O Draco Malfoy e a Pansy pertencem à JK Rowling mas a Eilan é minha (ou pelo menos esta é minha), assim como Miellyn e Caillean, cujo os nomes foram retirados do livro "A Casa da Floresta". A Sacerdotisa e a Serpente 

Ela olhou para ele, meio maravilhada, meio amedrontada. Sabia que era _ele_ o homem por quem vinha procurando desesperadamente. Estivera sempre bem ali, ao alcance de seus dedos. Mas naquela noite, talvez por ser uma noite mágica por natureza, era como se jamais tivessem se visto.

Os olhos indefinidos dele estavam presos aos seus, aparentemente também assustados. Abaixou-os, notando que ainda usava a túnica de linho que significava que ela era ainda uma aprendiz. Subitamente se lembrou que Draco nunca a tinha visto com aquelas roupas e corou.

Ele pôs os dedos em seu queixo dela, forçando-a a encará-lo mesmo que se sentisse tímida demais para isso. Certamente o rapaz estava estranhando seu comportamento mas o sorriso era cínico e sarcástico como sempre. Era demais para sua fragilidade emocional e seus braços enlaçaram o corpo do garoto, apertando-o contra si como se ele fosse sua bóia salva-vidas no meio de uma tempestade.

Draco a abraçou de volta nem tão forte a ponto de incomodá-la, nem tão fraca que estivesse apenas encostando. Não, seus braços estavam ali para sustentar seu corpo frágil e ao mesmo tempo para confortá-la. Eram a proteção e o perigo. Fazia muito tempo que ela desejava aquele abraço e aquele homem mas, no entanto, não devia. Tinha jurado não se deixar levar por aqueles desejos terrenos, tinha que se manter fiel ao compromisso que assumira.

Ao mesmo tempo aquilo não era justo. Havia anos que aquele rosto simbolizava uma espécie de homem que desejava para si e ao mesmo tempo para toda amiga sua. Um amigo leal, ainda de que forma torta, um amante atencioso, embora infiel. Ainda sim Draco era seu ideal de homem, embora não o idealizasse. Conhecia-o e o amava com seus defeitos e qualidades, apesar deles. Ou talvez justamente por eles.

- O que há de errado com você, Eilan? – Perguntou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_"When I think, how life used to be _

_(Quando eu penso em como a vida era)_

Always walking in the shadows 

_(Sempre andando nas sombras)_

_Then I look at what you've given me _

_(Então eu olho para o que você me deu)_

_I feel like dancing on my tip-toes_

_(E quero dançar na ponta dos pés)"_

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem responder nada. Certamente compreendida que às vezes era melhor ficar em silêncio do que permitir que determinadas verdades fossem ditas. Não havia nada de errado, apenas a contradição entre suas promessas e seus desejos. Como Miellyn conseguia viver uma vida inteira renunciando à paixão humana?

Ao mesmo tempo jamais arriscaria tudo por Draco. Afinal, mesmo que fosse perdoada e iniciada, será que a amizade entre os dois continuaria a mesma? E será que a Deusa a aceitaria e aceitaria seu amor sabendo que ele foi dado primeiro a um homem sem sua ordem? Seus lábios formigavam à espera dos dele enquanto toda sua força de vontade estava voltada para a resistência aos seus próprios impulsos. Notou que seu corpo tremia levemente sob seus braços do rapaz e se afastou, dando um passo para trás.

- Eilan, o que...? 

- Pense em mim como uma sacerdotisa – ela cortou e engoliu em seco antes de continuar. – Ou como sua irmã.

Draco pareceu estarrecido por um instante, mas suas mãos seguraram o braço roliço de Eilan, puxando-a mais para perto de si e a abraçando.

- É este seu problema, pequenininha? – sua voz soou doce mas ele tratou de controlá-la. – Você é minha amiga, não? E minha prima também, não se esqueça.

- Diga-me que vai me ver como sangue do seu sangue e carne da sua própria carne – ela falou em tom suplicante.

- Mas você é minha prima, portanto de certa forma já é tudo isso.

- Não! – ela exclamou, olhando para seus olhos. – Irmã e sagrada como tal! Prima é um parentesco que permite o nascimento de desejos que não devem nascer.

- Já não estariam estes desejos vivos? –perguntou, se inclinando sobre ela, que se esquivou.

_"I must say everyday I pray _

_(Eu devo dizer que rezo todos os dias)_

_When realize you're by my side _

_(Quando percebo que você está do meu lado)_

_I know I'm truly..._

_(Eu sei que sou realmente...)"_

- Não me tente... – murmurou.

- Se está tentada é porque o desejo já nasceu.

- Cabe a mim resistir à eles mas você está fazendo ser mais difícil. Eu não tenho certeza do que quero, ou melhor, do que devo fazer.

- Não sei que força me move, mas hoje eu quero você, Eilan, não como minha amiga, não como minha irmã, eu quero mais que isso ou tudo isso e mais uma mulher.

Os olhos dela correram dele para a Floresta atrás da casa de Caillean. Já deviam ter ido embora há algum tempo. No silêncio que cobria a vila ela podia ouvir ao longe as vozes da música das sacerdotisas e dos druidas, embora as árvores escondessem a clareira onde ardiam as fogueiras sagradas que abençoavam a terra. Aquele era um dia de felicidade e prosperidade e de repente ela compreendeu.

- É véspera de Beltane – falou, tornando a olhar o primo. – É isto que está nos deixando perturbados.

- Para mim só prova que deveria ceder as suas tentações.

Ela balançou a cabeça, perturbada com o comportamento do rapaz e consigo mesma.

- Na bíblia cristã há um conto que diz que a serpente ofereceu a tentação à mulher e desta forma a desgraça veio ao mundo. É uma bobagem, claro, achar que quem traz a vida poderia trazer o mal para o mundo mas eu poderia dizer que você está sendo minha serpente, Draco.

- Ou talvez você mesma seja sua serpente e eu seja simplesmente sua maçã.

Os dois ficaram calados, encarando-se, até que Eilan virou e andou em direção a carruagem que os levaria de volta à escola, até que percebeu.

- Você não deveria estar aqui. Como saiu?

- Eu vim ver meu pai – falou, uma faísca passando por seus olhos. – Mas não vou contar como sair.

A garota deu os ombros, entrando na carruagem. Ele subiu atrás dela e sentou-se à sua frente mas Eilan parecia decidida a observar a paisagem ao invés de olhar para ele.

- Eu realmente gosto de você, Eilan.

_"Blessed for everything you've given me _

_(Abençoada por tudo que você me deu)_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show _

_(Abençoada por toda a doçura que você mostra)_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me _

_(Dou o melhor com cada suspiro que é em mim)_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

_(Abençoada, para ter certeza de que você nunca irá)"_

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ele riu da cara desconcertada dela, que finalmente tinha se virado para o primo.

- Eu me importo com você. Eu gosto da sua presença, da sua pessoa, das suas atitudes. Geralmente esse é o sentido da frase "eu gosto de você".

- Você não sabe o que está me dizendo.

- Você que não quer escutar o que eu digo – retrucou, zangado.

- Você está fazendo com que eu queira coisas que eu não deveria querer!

- Você quer que eu me cale para não ter que enfrentar as suas próprias fraquezas e os seus próprios medos... Mas eu não sou um fantochezinho nas suas mãos, nem uma das pessoas que você pode enredar no meio das suas grandes teias de poder dentro da escola, formando e desfazendo casais, amigos e pessoas. Eu estou acima disso, você sabe.

- Nunca te coloquei no meio das minhas armações. Sempre tive o cuidado de te deixar do lado de fora.

- Colocou minha namorada.

- Pansy pede por isso –falou, olhando novamente para fora como se a lembrança da outra garota a perturbasse mais que ela gostaria que soubessem.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho, enquanto ela pensava no que o outro tinha lhe dito. Era verdade. Ela não queria que ele a desejasse simplesmente para não ser obrigada a quebrar uma promessa, ou talvez fosse seu destino que a empurrava em direção aos braços dele. Não queria saber. Se aquilo era apenas um teste ela se sairia bem. Mesmo que passasse o resto da vida se culpando por não o ter beijado quando teve a chance.

Mas... O resto da vida era tempo demais. Nada a impedia de se envolver com um homem, desde que se mantivesse pura, a menos que a Deusa lhe indicasse o contrário. No fundo de seus pensamentos Eilan compreendia que não devia começar algo que sabia que não saberia impedir que chegasse às últimas conseqüências. Conhecendo a mágica que envolvia aquele dia não arriscaria. Por promessas, por saúde, e pelo juízo que deveria ter.

_"There are times that I test your faith _

_(Tem momentos em que eu testo sua fé)_

_'Til you think you might surrender _

_(Até achar que você vai se entregar)_

_Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say _

_(Querido eu, eu não tenho vergonha de dizer)_

_That my hopes will grow in splendor_

_(Que minhas esperanças crescerão em esplendor)"_

- Eilan... – nos lábios dele seu nome parecia tão natural que ela se perguntava por que o achava estranho. – Não quero que se irrite comigo por isso.

- Você estava fingindo que reprova a maneira como eu conduzo as coisas. Tudo bem, mas eu não acredito nisso. Afinal você mesmo era um armador de primeira, não?! Uma verdadeira língua de cobra que tentava convencer todos a agir da maneira que te beneficiasse melhor mas quando foi que você conseguiu me convencer?

- Nunca – ele falou, a observando atentamente. – Mas você me convenceu muitas vezes.

- Exatamente – respondeu triunfante. – Não queira fazer eu me sentir como uma criança que está comendo doces antes do jantar porque eu não sou uma criança e você não é capaz de me intimidar!

- Eu deveria ter te criado de forma a você ser menos independente. De qualquer forma, você ainda precisa de mim.

- Eu não preciso de você nem de homem nenhum.

Aproveitando que a carruagem parou, ela desceu impetuosamente levantando a barra das vestes com as mãos. 

- Muito feminista você, Eilan, mas eu não teria tanta certeza. 

Draco nunca a tinha visto tão irritada, a varinha em punho apontando diretamente para sua cara. A respiração da garota era ofegante de raiva, e cada passo dela parecia cheio de perigo e força.

- Está vendo isso? – ela sacudiu a mão com a varinha, que soltou faíscas. – Eu nem preciso disso para fazer você sofrer. E eu não preciso de magia negra para fazer um homem em pedaços. E eu só preciso de mim. Não preciso de você, Draco Malfoy, sou auto-suficiente. 

Eles estavam a menos de um passo de distância, no entanto pareciam jamais terem estado tão distantes um do outro.

- Você acha que ser bruxo e homem é uma coisa grandiosa mas pra mim não é merda nenhuma! Você acha que com terror consegue respeito! Você se acha realmente o centro do mundo! Eu odeio isso e odeio você! – as palavras dela eram ácidas e cortantes, ao mesmo tempo desmedidas. 

- Eu notei isso – falou, encostando o corpo no dela e baixando a cabeça na direção da dela.

_"You walked by in the nick of time _

_(Você chegou bem a tempo)_

_Looking like an answered prayer _

_(Parecendo uma prece atendida)_

_You know I'm truly..._

_(Eu sei que eu sou realmente...)" _

- Você não presta, Draco Malfoy.

- E isso é uma das coisas que você ama em mim?

Ela respirou fundo antes de admitir.

- É o que todas nós amamos em você. Eu, Pansy, Mandy Moon, Parvati Patil, Dinorah... – ela olhou para ele. – Gostamos tanto que a Pansy até se dispõe a fazer papel de palhaça como oficial sabendo que você a trai com meia Hogwarts.

- Eu adoro seu exagero.

- E tem alguma coisa que você não adore sobre mim?

- Sua resistência.

De certa forma aquilo foi um choque para ela. Eilan não esperava realmente que ele estivesse falando sério, apenas um impulso gerado no momento que poderia ser destruído com um pouco de raiva e discussão. Mas Draco era implacável, em todos os instantes estava controlado e atento, vigiando seus movimentos e entendendo o porquê de tudo aquilo. Ele vencera, sim. Mas isso não significava que ele fosse ganhar o prêmio.

- Faz parte dos meus deveres e você sabe disso. 

- Então eu não gosto dos seus deveres.

- Isso é impossível de ser mudado. Você precisaria mover céus e terras para me liberar dele.

- Não há nada nos seus votos que diga que não deve se envolver com um homem.

- Não há nada dizendo isso, mas certamente restringe meus relacionamentos. Há coisas...

- Que você não pode fazer, eu sei. Que me levariam a ser assado na fogueira se fosse há anos atrás. Mas, Eilan! Ninguém falou em sexo aqui.

- Nem todas as coisas precisam ser ditas.

- Não era essa a minha intenção com você.

- E eu não te disse que era.

- Pensou que fosse – ele falou, se controlando para não a beijar.

- Errado de novo. Não foi o que eu pensei.

_"Blessed for everything you've given me _

_(Abençoada por tudo que você me deu)_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show _

_(Abençoada por toda a doçura que você mostra)_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me _

_(Dou o melhor com cada suspiro que é em mim)_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

_(Abençoada, para ter certeza de que você nunca irá)"_

Os olhos dele se prenderam aos dela, tentando desvendar o mistério que envolvia aquela conversa. Por que, afinal, ela resistia se sabia que ele respeitava os limites impostos? Seria por Pansy? Mas dificilmente aquela sonserina se intimidaria por conta de sua namorada, que ela mesma dizia ser uma farsa. Havia alguma coisa gritando através daquele olhar que ele ainda era incapaz de perceber. Mais do que isso, havia uma contradição na reflexão dos sentimentos, que iam desde o desejo até a confusão.

- Você quer... – ele falou baixinho. – Mas você teme...

- Sim... – ela falou fervorosamente. – Eu quero... Ah, eu quero... Mas eu não devo, eu não...

Draco estreitou seus olhos, mirando-a com alguma malícia e uma sutil compreensão.

- Você quer sim... Mas não conseguiria parar, é isto?

Ela ruborizou e em um movimento rápido se desvencilhou dele, descendo a encosta em passos rápidos em direção à beira do lago. Ficou atordoado por um instante mas a seguiu, agora realmente disposto à não desistir até finalmente beijá-la.

- Eilan! – ele a chamou sem sucesso. – Eilan!

A garota continuou andando até estar na beira do lago e então se sentou sobre suas pernas, aparentemente querendo enxergar lá dentro.

- Você não vai conseguir ver nada aí dentro – ele falou, a irritando.

- Não seja estúpido! Eu não queria ver nada ali dentro. Eu queria _ver_.

- De qualquer maneira, por quê?

Ela levantou a cabeça na direção dele antes de suspirar pesadamente, como se desistindo de que ele realmente compreendesse.

- Eu queria ver alguma coisa que me dissesse o que fazer. Porque eu te quero Draco. Não! Mais que isso, eu sempre te quis. E você sempre foi a minha tentação. Mas antes aparentemente você não me via como uma mulher e sim como sua priminha, e eu podia encarar as coisas com a benevolência de quem não precisa disso. Eu preciso disso. Não. _Você_ quem faz eu precisar disso. 

- Eu sou seu ponto fraco.

- Pode apostar que sim.

_"Blessed with love and understanding _

_(Abençoada com amor e compreensão)_

_Blessed when I hear you call my name _

_(Abençoada quando eu te ouço dizer meu nome)_

_Do my best with faith that's never-ending _

_(Faço meu melhor com a fé que nunca acaba)_

_Blessed to make sure you feel the same_

_(Abençoada por ter certeza que você sente o mesmo.)" _

Não havia delicadeza quando ele a levantou, segurando seus cotovelos, nem na forma como ele a puxou para perto de si, mas isso não pareceu importar à garota.

- Eu te quero essa noite, Eilan – ele falou gentilmente, os lábios quase encostados nos dela. – É seu direito, não é? Estar comigo mesmo que de forma absolutamente pueril.

- Não há a menor pureza nos seus olhos, nem nas suas atitudes, Draco – ela respondeu trêmula. – Eu não poderia supor algo inexistente.

Ele passou os braços em torno da cintura dela, puxando-a para perto de si, seus lábios tocando os dela como se daquilo dependesse sua sanidade. Eilan também parecia desesperada para beijá-lo, suas mãos apertando firmemente seu ombro, suas unhas arranhando as costas dele, mostrando porque temia o beijo que sabia que traria seu descontrole.

Mas havia algo o consumindo também. Antes que conseguisse evitar e manter sua promessa de ser pueril sua mão estava sobre o seio da menina e ele se apressou em retirar.

Era a resposta para todos os seus desejos contida naquele beijo. Ao mesmo tempo aquilo era seu maior temor. O simples toque dos lábios de Draco nos seus, as simples carícias de sua língua na dela eram o suficiente para acender nela impulsos que não deveria seguir. Podia sentir que não era apenas ela que perdia o controle, enfiando as unhas na sua carne, mas ele parecia não ter controle sobre suas mãos ou qualquer outra parte do seu corpo. 

Os dois se afastaram um pouco, o suficiente para poderem se olhar nos olhos. Estavam assustados com a força daquele pequeno ato, sem conseguir entender o por quê.

_"Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch..._

_(Bem dentro de mim, você me completa com seu toque suave)"_

- Eilan... – ele falou, a voz ofegante. 

- Diga... – mas ela não queria escutar, estava procurando novamente seus lábios, o beijando incansáveis vezes uma atrás da outra, um tanto trêmula. – Mas não me diga que é errado... Não me lembre que não devíamos...

- Eu não te diria isto... Na verdade...

Ele se calou por um instante e ela se afastou, olhando para ele grave e ao mesmo tempo sorrindo.

- E o que é então que você queria me dizer?

- Hoje é véspera de Beltane – ele falou, a voz rouca, olhando-a nos olhos. – Deite-se comigo esta noite.

_"Blessed for everything you've given me _

_(Abençoada por tudo que você me deu)_

_Blessed for all the tenderness you show _

_(Abençoada por toda a doçura que você mostra)_

_Do my best with every breath that's in me _

_(Dou o melhor com cada suspiro que é em mim)_

_Blessed to make sure you never go_

_(Abençoada, para ter certeza de que você nunca irá)"_

Notas da Autora: Esta song é um presente ao menino que foi sempre a minha tentação maior e que agora parece virar um homem bem à minha frente. Com todo meu amor de irmã, eu lhe dedico esta songfic, mesmo que nenhum de nós entenda bem o por quê disto...


End file.
